He's My Man
by Tay.Babyy
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Gabriella's friends are telling her that Troy is no good for her. How will she get them to understand? song fic. based on the song He's My Man by Beyonce.


_Beyonce you can do so much better _

* * *

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton have been going out for 4 years. Troy is 24. He's a bad boy and a freak. He is always getting money. He wears his pants below his waist and wearing wife beaters. He's always getting in trouble with the law. So sum it up, Troy was a thug. A very very hot thug. Gabriella is 23. She's the goody girl but is a freak just like Troy. Her friends think Troy is to bad for her but she doesn't care because she loved him and he loves her. They live in New York. Gabriella's friends also live there. Just to keep an eye on her.

* * *

_You say that he's wrong  
You say that he's no good  
Leave him alone  
'cause he's gonna hurt you  
But what they don't know is how he makes me feel  
_

* * *

Gabriella is at her best friend's, Sharpay Evans, house. Along with Taylor McKessie.

"Gabs, why can't you see that Bolton is wrong for you." Sharpay said.

"Yea, he's no good for you. You need a real man that can be there for you and not on the streets." Taylor said.

"Would you guys just shut up and leave Troy alone. I love him." Gabriella retorted. She loved her friends but they piss her off a lot about Troy.

"Why don't you leave him alone. He's gonna end up hurting you Gabs. Everyone knows it. One day your gonna have a hissy fit and he's gonna kill you." Taylor told her.

"Troy will never hurt me." she told them. "You guys don't know how he makes me feel." she said with a dreamy sigh.

* * *

_You say that he creeps  
Always running the streets  
He's playing the game  
And he'll never love me  
You say that he's fake  
But why does it feel so real _

* * *

"Are you blind, El?" Sharpay asked. "He's on the streets. Hell! He runs the fucking streets. He's probably fucking a girl right now." she ended.

"He's playing games with your heart Gabs. He will never love you. So just give up on him. He's a faker." Taylor concluded.

"He's not playing games. He does love me and he's not fake. He's real. Our love is real." she told them. She picked up her stuff and left. She didn't bring her car so she walked home.

* * *

_No matter what you say I ain't goin no where  
No matter what you think I'ma always be there  
The love that we share it lives inside of me  
(The love that we share it lives inside of me) _

_He's my man  
(He makes me feel so special)  
My man  
(He makes me feel so precious)  
My man  
(He makes me feel wonderful)  
My man  
(With him I'm so comfotable)  
My man  
(He makes me feel so special)  
My man  
(He makes me feel so precious)  
My man  
(He makes me feel wonderful)  
He's thuged out but he's my man _

_You say you don't trust him  
Be'cause he's been locked up  
You say he in trouble  
'cause he out in a strip club  
But you were young once  
So you should understand  
_

* * *

"Oooh baby. Why don't you swing your hips my way?" some guy said to her.

"You better chill with that noise. Thats Bolton's girl." said another guy.

"Oh shit. Damn, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell Mr. Bolton." he said to her. She just kept walking without turning back. She looked around her. Their were girls every where. All of them wearing skirts that were so short that their butt cheeks were hanging out. And very tight shirts. Gabriella knew she could never dress like that because, 1. She would be called a shone and 2. she would NEVER want to get a guys attention if she has one that loves her for her. Gabriella reached her apartment building and saw Chad and Zeke sitting on the stoop.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" she said. She hugged both of them.

"We need to talk." Zeke said. Gabriella sighed and unlocked the door to her apartment building. They followed her to her apartment and they went inside. She set her keys on the coffee table. Zeke and Chad sat down on the sofa.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't trust Troy, Gabs." Zeke said. "He's been in jail so many times and you know what that says about a guy." he stated.

"He's always in trouble. Always in the strip club and everything." Chad said.

"So what? He's not doing anything there. How do you know he's there Chad? Have you been there? You were once young Chad. You was in his place before so you should understand." she said.

"Thats why I'm telling you this, Gabriella. I'm 30 and I've changed along time ago. I'm trying to save you from getting killed." Chad told her.

* * *

_You say that you know  
Say you've been a witness  
You say it's for sure  
Say he got a mistress  
Until you can show me  
I'm gon stand by him _

* * *

"I didn't want to tell you this but I saw him with another girl. He has a mistress, Ella." Chad told her.

"Can you prove to me that he was one?" she asked him.

"Well, no but-" he said.

"But nothing. I'm going to stand by him until you can show me that he was a mistress. Now leave." she ordered. Chad and Zeke stood up and not leaving.

"I believe that she said leave." another person said. They all turned to the voice and saw Troy. He was leaning against the wall. Chad and Zeke glared at him. "The door isn't gonna come over to you and open. Now get your asses out of my house." he said with venom. Chad and Zeke left.

"Hey babe." she said to him and went up to him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her.

"Hey. Why do your friends always think I'm trouble?" he said.

"They think your bad for me. But I love you and your freaky bad side." she told him.

"I love you too babe." he told her. He kissed her roughly but passionately. They made their way to the bedroom. Gabriella landed on the bed and Troy climbed on top of her. He kissed her neck and started to take off her shirt. A few minutes later both of their clothes were off. They were about to begin their festivities.

* * *

_No matter what you say I ain't goin no where  
No matter what you think I'ma always be there  
The love that we share it lives inside of me  
(The love that we share it lives inside of me)_

_No matter what you hear-ing, its all in the past  
No matter what you feel-ing his love is gon last  
The heart of his soul it breathes inside of me  
(The heart of his soul it breathes inside of me) _

* * *

The next day Gabriella and Troy decided to set her friends straight. She wanted her friends to like Troy. They walked to Sharpay's. Once they got there, Gabriella knocked on the door. Sharpay opened the door and smiled at the sight of Gabriella but then frowned when she saw Troy but the faked a smile.

"Hey Gabs, Troy. Come in." she said. They both entered. Gabriella saw all her friend there.

"Hey guys. You remember Troy?" she said. They all softly groaned.

"Hey Troy." they all said. Troy looked at them and nodded at them.

"'Sup." he said. He started looking around Sharpay's house. "Nice crib you got here Sharpay." he complimented.

"Thanks?" she said in a questionable way. He picked up and very fine glass. Sharpay went over to him and grabbed it from him.

"Damn girl, chill. I ain't gonna steal nothing in your crib." he said defending himself. He sat on the sofa next to Chad, who moved away a little. "Damn kid. I don't bit. Sheesh." he said. Gabriella sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad that your all here. I just want you guys to be cool with Troy. He's not a bad person." she said. Her friends snorted.

"I'll believe that when I see a unicorn." Taylor said. Her friends laughed. Troy stiffed under Gabriella. She looked at him and rubbed the back of his neck in a comforting way.

"Why don't you guys like Troy?" she asked them.

"He's a killer."

"He's a player."

"He is cheating on you."

"He doesn't love you."

All responses from her friends. Troy chucked a bit.

"Whats so funny Mr. Big shot?" Zeke asked.

"That's why you guys think I'm bad?" he asked. They nodded. He started laughing.

"If you must know, I never killed anyone, I never cheat and I do love Brie." he said.

"Care to explain the part where you said you never killed anyone? Everyone knows you did." Chad asked.

"The person tried to kill me. I was trying to get the gun out of his hands and he started wrestling. The gun went off and it shot him." he told them.

"Ok what about that girl I saw you with the other day at the strip club?" Chad asked.

"That was my cousin. She knows I hate that she's a stripper and she almost got raped to I took her home." he explained. Chad, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor just sat there. They never knew that. Hell, they don't even know him that well.

"Oh. Man we are so sorry." Zeke said.

"Dude, its no problem." he said.

"Gabs, you were right all along." Sharpay said.

"I told you. I love him and he's my man." she said and kissed Troy.

* * *

_He's my man  
(He makes me feel so special)  
My man  
(He makes me feel so precious)  
My man  
(He makes me feel wonderful)  
My man  
(With him I'm so comfotable)  
My man  
(He makes me feel so special)  
My man  
(He makes me feel so precious)  
My man  
(He makes me feel wonderful)  
He's thuged out but he's my man _

_

* * *

  
_

**Hope you guys liked it. It's not the best. Review please.**


End file.
